Petra Parker (Earth-TRN454)
; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed aunt (deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN454 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = Midtown High School | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Danielle Wolff; | First = | HistoryText = Spider-Girl is a vigilante from New York City. When the Green Goblin from the alternate universe of Earth-12041, Norman Osborn, came to get Spider-Girl's DNA, the Spider-Man from said universe arrived to save her. At first Spider-Girl didn't believe him and thought he was just a boy in a Spider-Girl suit but eventually Spider-Man convinced her. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn found Norma Osborn, this universe's version of the Green Goblin, and teamed up with her to defeat both Spider-Girl and Spider-Man. During a scuffle with the two webslingers, Norman was successful in getting a sample of Spider-Girl's DNA, and in return for Norma's help, he gave her a vial filled with the Goblin Formula. After drinking it, Norma transformed into a monstrous version of herself, fully becoming She-Goblin. She then once again attacks the two heroes, creating a diversion for Norman to escape. Toward the end of the battle, Norma witnessed as Spider-Girl ran out of web fluid and fell off of the Georgia Washington Bridge, with Spider-Man saving her at the last second with his webbing. They defeated Norma and Spider-Girl thanked Spider-Man for help. After that Spider-Man used the Siege Perilous and transported himself to another universe. Spider-Man later summoned Spider-Girl to Earth-12041 to defeat Spider-Goblin, who is Norman Osborn but transformed into a giant spider monster thanks to alternate universe Spider-Men's DNA. They defeated Spider-Goblin and Electro with a team work. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-12041. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-12041. | Strength = Seemingly that of Peter Parker of Earth-12041. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Next Gen Web-Shooters: Upgraded energy powered Web-Shooter models created by S.H.I.E.L.D. and given to Petra when she joined. However these new Web-Shooters run on energy therefore they can short circuit or depowered via loss of energy. ** Camouflage Mode: The next Gen Web-Shooter has a Camo-Mode that turns itself invisible to others. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Communicator: A wrist communicator Spider-Girl uses to contact Nicole Fury or any of her S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates. ** Camouflage Mode: The com also has the function to turn itself invisible when not in use. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Spider-Girl is a gender-swapped version of Spider-Man. She's from a universe that is based on Earth-12041. * This is the first animated appearance of Spider-Girl, although it's not May Parker. * She is voiced by Olivia Holt. * Spider-Girl appeared with a costume which shared much more similarities with May Parker's * Being a female version of Peter, Petra lightly resembles that of Ultimate Spider-Woman, a female clone of Peter Parker. * Spider-Girl had an unnamed aunt who was a female version of Uncle Ben that taught her "with great power, comes great responsibility". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Parker Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Web-Slinging Category:2014 Character Debuts